


Deadeye

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Talking Animals, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hello all! More original work from me! This time we're going for magic, talking animals. and wolves! So enjoy! :=)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Deadeye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! More original work from me! This time we're going for magic, talking animals. and wolves! So enjoy! :=)

******

_The End had come and gone. No one knew exactly how, why, or even when. Nor did they particularly care for that matter, indeed the collective masses of Man seemed to take their fall as the reigning masters of the earth with a remarkable calm and grace and dignity of spirit and mind that it bordered almost on apathy._

_Gradually, they had left their homes of vast towers of glass and metal and returned to the wilds they had come from originally. And as they did, magic slowly returned to the world, affecting the beasts of the world most prominently._

_The return of magic to the world would give some animals minds like Man and the accompanying gift of speech, as if nature was trying to find a species to fill the gap left over from Man’s fall. Most importantly, the return of magic gave some the gift of Song; the ability to harness and use magic._

_Among the animals to benefit the most from the return of magic were the crows, the rabbits, the lions, and the wolves. The crows could mimic the speech of others and served as messengers in the new world. The rabbits became the most like Man; they walked on two legs, wore clothes, and formed their own cities deep beneath the earth, they became the merchants and traders in the new world._

_The lions walked on all fours but, like the crows and the rabbits, could speak, but they became cruel and mean, seeing all around them as lesser beings to be used as either slaves or—for the non-speaking animals—merely food._

_But, despite the cruelty of the lions, they were not the new masters of the earth, for the world’s new masters were undisputedly the wolves. The wolves, like the lions, still walked on all fours, but they were the ones to truly become capable of using the Song to its fullest extent. With magic, they formed their own societies and culture. Some became healers and herbalists, others became powerful mages, using their magic for either good or for their own ends, and some became stalwart warriors, knights without the shining armor._

_The most famous of these warriors came from the most humble of beginnings, the daughter of a disgraced noble lord, a former outcast who was known only as ‘Deadeye’…_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
